


Брачные аферисты

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Tressa



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I know literally nothing about weddings and even less about catholicism, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: Автор честно признался, что понятия не имеет ни о католицизме, ни о том, как проходит венчание .





	Брачные аферисты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [les voleurs de mariage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258387) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> Автор честно признался, что понятия не имеет ни о католицизме, ни о том, как проходит венчание .

Отец Франсуа был уже немолодым человеком. Он служил своему приходу в дождь и в снег, во время засухи и инфлюэнцы, коровьей оспы и двух войн, вторая из которых шла прямо сейчас, так что он был не из тех людей, кого можно легко выбить из колеи. Когда на рассвете в его часовню зашли англичанка и американец, он сумел их рассмотреть, хотя его зрение было уже не то, что раньше. Они выглядели очень подозрительно и вели, взяв под руки с обеих сторон, высокую женщину в платье в цветочек.

– Здравствуйте, святой отец, – сказала англичанка с парижским акцентом. – Нам нужна ваша помощь.

Отец Франсуа задумался, были ли в его городе нацисты в данный момент, и не нужно ли срочно прятать этих глупцов в подвале.

– Как я могу помочь, дитя мое?

– Моя подруга, – сказала англичанка и вытолкнула вперед женщину в платье, – моя подруга, ее зовут... Барнетт, – кто-то из них сдавленно фыркнул. – И она... как же это слово? Рожать? Беременна!

– Oui, – откликнулся потенциальный жених несколько сдавленным тоном. – Очень-очень беременна.

– Так что она должна выйти замуж прямо сейчас.

– Замуж, – сказал отец Франсуа, вычленив одно слово из этого потока глупостей. Он прищурился, рассматривая Барнетт. Она была крепкой женщиной. Одежда плохо на ней сидела, но кто был хорошо одет в последнее время? Но, по крайней мере, она выглядела румяной и казалась вполне здоровой. А еще она, кажется, рычала. Ну да, незамужняя и беременная – конечно, она странно себя вела. По крайней мере, это объясняло их подозрительное поведение. Ни от кого из них не пахло алкоголем, и Барнетт держала своего жениха за руку. Отец Франсуа обвенчал на своем веку немало парочек и знал, что во время войны обстоятельства могли оказаться ужасно странными.

– Ладно, – ответил он, жестом пригласив их встать перед алтарем и начав водружать очки на нос. – У вас есть кольца?

У жениха вытянулось лицо.

– К сожалению нет, – сказала англичанка. – Война, сами понимаете.

Отец Франсуа отлично понимал.

– Ничего страшного, моя дорогая, – сказал он, обращаясь к мадемуазель Барнетт. Она сильно покраснела - такая застенчивая! Барнетт была очень крупной девушкой, а платье при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось фартуком, повязанным поверх брюк и куртки. Наверное, они пришли издалека и не хотели, чтобы в ее родной деревне узнали, что она выходит замуж за американца, и кто именно отец ее ребенка. Отец Франсуа печально покачал головой, но все равно начал листать свою книжечку в поисках нужной страницы. Молодежь проделывала вещи и похуже, чем побег ради брака с возлюбленным.

– Потом вы направитесь в ратушу?

– Что, простите?

– Чтобы получить свидетельство о браке, – пояснил отец Франсуа. – Жан-Клод скоро откроет ее, как только закончит доить коз.

– Да, – ответила англичанка. – Да, конечно. Большое вам спасибо. Мы... мы просто подумали, что должны сначала обратиться к вам.

– Предстать перед очами господа, – серьезно произнес жених на ужасном французском. Мадемуазель Барнетт переступила с ноги на ногу, и жених что-то сдавленно промычал.  
Наконец отец Франсуа нашел нужную страницу с обрядом венчания. Раньше он мог провести обряд по памяти, но свадеб теперь было мало, а кроме того в последнее время ему приходилось записывать все свои дела, чтобы не забывать. Старость и правда не радость, но что же поделать.

– Назовите ваши полные имена?

– Барнетт... Жаклин… Жак, – сказала англичанка, прежде чем кто-то еще успел открыть рот. – И Стефан Гранд Рошер.

Отец Франсуа взглянул на жениха.

– Он француз?

– Ах... non. Но его отец был французом. Он иммигрировал в Америку.

– Вот как, – сказал отец Франсуа и снова уткнулся в книжечку. – Дорогие влюбленные...

Церемония прошла без происшествий. 

– Барнетт, Стефан, вступаете ли вы в брак добровольно, без принуждения и по велению сердца? – спросил отец Франсуа. Мадемуазель Барнетт пробормотала что-то в адрес своего будущего супруга, но согласилась, что да, она здесь добровольно и без принуждения. Англичанка простояла всю службу с нечитаемым лицом, время от времени протягивая руку, чтобы поддержать Барнетт, или просто касаясь ее спины, что заставляло мадемуазель хмуриться. Но, по крайней мере, жених с невестой держались за руки. Отец Франсуа предпочитал искать хорошее в созданиях божьих, и он понадеялся, что здоровенный американец и его высокая невеста найдут любовь или хотя бы будут добры к ребенку.

– Что господь соединил, то людям не разъединить, – произнес он, глядя на краснощекую мадам Рошер и ее мужа, моргающего и вытирающего слезы.  
–  
Чудесно, да, мерси боку, – сказала англичанка. – Нам пора идти, святой отец, нам нужно успеть на поезд.

Отец Франсуа сверился со своими записями, потом посмотрел на нее, а после на американца.

– Вы не будете целовать невесту?

– Конечно, буду, – сказал американец, шмыгнув носом и вытерев лицо рукавом. Потом он развернулся к своей жене и накинулся на нее с таким жаром, что отец Франсуа скорее подумал бы про немецкие бомбежки, чем про поцелуи. Мадам Рошер крякнула и стукнула его несколько раз кулаком по спине, прежде чем он отлепился от нее с влажным чмоком. «Точно, девица с фермы», подумал отец Франсуа.

– Великолепно, просто чудесно, – сказала англичанка. – Барнс...этт, ты просто сияешь. А теперь скорее, пока не явились жандармы...

Отец Франсуа с удивлением следил, как странная компания уходит, и понадеялся, что они застанут Жан-Клода, прежде чем тот уйдет заниматься коровами. Но если нет, то можно подождать на площади перед ратушей. Они не будут так уж сильно выделяться, даже если немецкий патруль пройдет через деревню. «Хотя, этой Барнетт лучше будет снять с плеча винтовку», – подумал священник.


End file.
